1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system, for example, a resonance power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of Information Technology (IT), the amount and variety of portable electronic devices have increased. Because of the characteristics of the portable electronic devices, battery performance of a corresponding portable electronic device is an important issue. In addition to the portable electronic devices, home electronic appliances can be supplied with power over a power line.
Currently, researches have been conducted on wireless power transmission technology that may wirelessly supply power. For example, a resonance power generator may wirelessly transmit power using a power resonator, and a resonance power receiver may wirelessly receive power using a reception resonator or a target resonator.
However, there is a desire for a resonance power receiver that may effectively increase the amount of power available for use.